Katana EIGHT
by TheManofTomorrow
Summary: After World War III, the world was at peace. Or so it seemed. For an assassin and a high school boy, what would their sights differs from each other? On social constructs, on social hierarchy, on people? Hikigaya Hachiman was thought to a creepy, otaku loner as always, but deep in his life, he was someone different. Contains intense blood and gore.


**_"Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, was the law; and this mandate, down at the depths of time, he obeyed."_**

-Jack London

* * *

**Prelude:**

**"The Black Dragon of Chiba"**

* * *

I stared at the contains of a folder on my hands.

"Hayama Yato, huh?" I uttered, somehow feeling irritated just by looking at the picture of this guy (he reminded me of a certain prince). "Looks like I got someone to flush out my frustration on." I smiled, proceeding to take out my lighter. "Alright, perfect."

I light up the lighter and burn down the folder. I threw it in the trash bin and I watched it while cracking my knuckles and loosened up my shoulders, warming my body for a bit. Once I'm done with that, I walked out of a small house just right in front of a tall building; the Hayama Corporation.

"Heh, making a tall building in a middle of a poor town just so they can look down upon the poor and boast their riches." I scoffed, finding them to be stupid and funny. "Quite an arrogant bunch."

I took out a Japanese dragon mask designed with gold and black and wore it, hiding my identity. The voice changer works perfectly fine, I can hide my voice as to not risk my identity. I breathe in and out before proceeding to walk towards said building. However, before I can do my _job_, my phone rang. I picked it up and tap it, answering whoever was calling me.

"Do **NOT** mess this up." The voice from the other side of the phone warned. "Remember, kill everyone in the building, leave no witnesses. Proceed to take caution of the bodyguard; Golden X. Use everything, any **NECESSARY MEANS** to eliminate this bodyguard." He said, giving me two objective. "He's one of the troublesome pests in our blacklist."

"Alright." I nodded. "I get it."

"Good. You will be rewarded handsomely."

I hanged up and just clicked my tongue in annoyance. These guys and their spoiled riches, thinking everyone wants money. This types always make me to roll my eyes. I decided to choose this job because of someone in the building, someone I know in the past.

"Time to do my job." I smiled.

I walked into the building, surprised at the unguarded entrance. This place is just like a ghost town, no people-not even a person. This is quite suspicious or some people are just too lazy to guard below. I just shrugged and continue my track with a smile.

"What a lucky day." I said to myself.

As I did so, I turned around as soon as I heard a clicking sound from above and reflected a bullet back to the one who tried to kill me. It went twice as fast and sliced cleanly through the head of this shooter, the halved head just wobble around with blood gushing out and small brain matter dripped from the skull before the guy went limb and fell down.

"Or so you thought." I sheathe back my katana. "I never let my guard down." That guys must be a hitman, wow. "Suppressor, huh?" I just chuckled at their way of handling an assassin. "Sending in an A-Class Hitman won't do any shit to me."

I guess they now thought I was dead. I look around, observing the walls and the corners before my eyes spotted a small camera hiding in the dark. Well, now they know I'm still alive and am coming for them.

Might as well to rampage around.

"This ought to be entertaining." I took out my wireless headpiece, putting in in my ears. "Some good epic music is enough."

I took out my phone, make sure to conceal its brand and looks before tapping the play icon and get this job done. The music went through my earbuds and it calms me down (Yeah, I know. Strange that such a music would be able to calm me down). Now this is what I'm talking about.

**Frozen World - MuryokoP**

Then, I heard (even with my earpiece on) the squeaking sound of boots tapping on the floor. Well, here goes!

The first guard opens the door and saw me, "Halt th-"

I didn't waste anytime and just killed him on the spot, separating his body from his head. The blood spew out from his neck like a fountain and his head rolled down from where it belongs. I proceeded to walk towards the elevators, I know some guards will use these since they don't want to waste time and they're lazy as Garfield. I just clicked on the floor button and sure enough, the elevator door opens revealing two guards that just went on to do their job.

They raised their guns and was ready to shoot until I interrupted them and slice their throats. They dropped their guns and slid their backs on the elevator. I joined into the elevator, proceeding to hit the 1st floor button. The door closed and the elevator slowly move upwards. Damnit, this is so goddamn slow! It descends down faster earlier but now it's slow! This is going to be awkward.

"Kraghh..." They tried to say something but I made sure they were silenced.

Slowly, they're losing their lives. Well, conversation is not my forte, but I'm willing to entertain these guys before they die. After all, in school I was used as an entertainment for people who found my "hobby" to be funny.

"Want to hear a joke?" They didn't respond but I kept talking anyway. "An assassin went into this mysterious building, do you know what he found?" They just stared at me blankly, telling me to just kill them already. "Two guys choking to death."

Well, that was a lame joke. Conversation never was something I even liked to do in the first place. I just sighed and shut my mouth while patiently waiting. The elevator rings, indicating I'm arrived at my floor.

"Got to go." I threw two daggers on their foreheads, killing them immediately. "There, you guys got your wish."

As I stepped out of the elevator, the guards already saw me and started shooting like they've seen an abomination. I just rolled away and they kept shooting. I sidestepped multiple bullets, turning my body away from getting shot before I readied myself in a stance. I calculate their positions and their movements, smiling as I already killed them all.

My katana went through a guard then chain to another guard. This continued until they all were killed within seconds. I look at their dead bodies, all decapitated in similar fashion. Guts spilled from their upper body, intestines shown and blood pooled their bodies. Ah, this is just disgusting to see. I swing my katana to wash off the blood before putting it back to its sheathe.

I continue my journey to eliminate this "Hayama Yato" guy.

"There he is!" I heard a yelling from behind, "Fucking kill this sack of shit!"

I turned around and founded out...these guys are really stupid. Attacking me with bare arms and not guns. Don't they know who they're up against with? I'm an assassin with unrivaled speed AND a katana. Really, what idiots.

Approximately, there were about 8 guys and they don't seemed to be guards. They're more of thugs, western thugs. Hayama Corps must've done some shady business with some western corporation.

One guy swung his arm to which I just caught it and break it. I pulled my katana out and sliced the guy's belly, opening it up as it spills some nasty gore. All of them followed, three team-worked and tried to attack me on three sides. What, you guys thinking this would confuse me? I just nonchalantly made a 360 swing when the three jumped in.

4 died, 4 more to go.

The other four came to me with combination of karate moves. Impressive, but not impressive enough to take down a guy like me. I dodged a flying kick and continued to just put the guy down. Another one came at me, grabbing me and trying to throw me but I just literally use my head to hit his nose. He stumbled back, stunned and I just stabbed my katana into his head.

One guy grabbed me from behind, locking me by restraining my two arms. The other two were trying to sucker punched me but I just used the guy's arm locks as a support and raise my leg to kick the other two off. The momentum followed up and I threw the guy who was locking me overhead. I readied my stance and then just sheathe the katana back.

All of them, dumbfounded and confused, died with lethal slices, turning them into minced meat.

I sighed, "Looks like this is going to take a while."

* * *

**(_A few minutes later,_)**

**(The top floor of Hayama Corps)**

**General P.O.V**

"Yes, Otou-sama." Yato nodded. "I understand." Yato's father gave a reply before Yato decided to hung up. "I'll see what I can do. Farewell."

Yato tap on the phone before letting out an annoyed growled. All this business was tiring and he couldn't bear to do some of it. Luckily, his father helped him out a bit and the corporation was as good as it usually was. By now, the low-class assassin sent by a rival company should've died now. Yato slumped back onto his seat, turning it and peered out to the windows, seeing the poverty of this town.

Once he bought this town, he would just kill off these peasants.

No once cares about them anyway.

They all just low-lives who're unfortunate enough to live in. The strong lives and the weak dies, Yato was a powerful man with his riches on his side. He wouldn't have a heart for people who are "below" him. He couldn't even pity them.

The door suddenly flung open as the assistant had a panic look on his face, "P-President!"

Yato frowned, "What is it? Some problems? Is it those Hajiyamas again?"

"N-N-No!" The assistant yelled back, "The assassin, it wasn't the one we were informed with!"

"What!?" Yato's eyes widened, "What do you mean!? Who is it!?"

"I-It's..." Yato gulped, "**The Black Dragon**!" At the mention of the name, Yato's face immediately distorted into frightened expression. "He already killed most of the guards! We should escape while we still have the cha-"

The assistant didn't get to finish his words when a katana went through the middle of his chest. He looked down, eye widened before blood came out of his mouth. Behind him revealed to be a guy with hair tied in ponytail, mask of Japanese mythilogy dragon with gold and black designs of patterns. He wore a custom made Yukata that also has the same color, gold and black. His katana, however, was painted black and red on its hilt. It was the infamous assassin known for his acknowledgement from his clients as a perfect assassin.

The Black Dragon was here.

He used his foot to push the assistant off his katana, looking really intimidating. Yato backed off, sweating bullets as the infamous Black Dragon was standing before him. The Black Dragon just casually took out his earpiece and stared at Yato.

"H-How could this be?" He asked himself, giggling like a mad man. "It was supposed to be a lowly assassin! Our information network works perfectly! It shouldn't be wrong!" The Black Dragon just approached Yato, he backed off even more. "Unless someone betrayed us and manipulated the flow of our information network! Even so, we got Silence Silas and Golden X! They should've done something!"

The Black Dragon proceeded to raise his hand, showing the head of a blonde man known as Golden X. His tongue sticks out and the death of his eyes showed the terror of this assassin. Yato chuckled, beginning to understand the power of this inhumane assassin. He took another step back but his back was against the glass. The Black Dragon just stopped and stared at Yato, the coldness of his eyes were unbearable.

"Hayama Yato," He began, his voice was distorted and mixed with various voices. "A narcissistic, spoiled, money-obsessed bastard." He gave a small laugh, "Whom thought of himself as someone above everyone. Tch, tch, tch." The Black Dragon just shook his head and clicked his tongue three times, "No wonder people want you to just die."

"W-What do you want?" Yato smiled, using what he has as his advantage. "Money? Women? I'll give you anything!"

'The naivety of this fool...what idiocy do you take me for?' The Black Dragon thought to himself, finding this man to be more stupid than he had expected.

"Hm, I'll take up your offer then." The Black Dragon replied, getting a hopeful look from Yato. "I want...your death."

"N-No...please, no!" The rich narcissist pleaded, looking really desperate. "I beg of you!"

"Well, farewell."

The Black Dragon moved so fast Yato didn't realized he even move. He reappeared before his target, eyes were cold and lifeless as his target just realized where he was.

"You do not even deserve to die with my blade, your disgusting blood will taint it." The Black Dragon just used his foot and kicked Yato on his body. "Don't worry though, death by fall is painless."

The glass behind Yato broke into million pieces, each gave a crystal-like glow by the light coming from his room. Yato can only look at the Black Dragon as an impending doom comes for him. The Black Dragon looks down, before witnessing Yato's head hit a building, instantly killing him and eventually fall down. The Black Dragon could only stared at this unexpected development with stupefied expression on his face.

"O-Oh...didn't expected that." He said, disappointed a bit. "I wanted to make this look more dramatic like in the movies, but reality sure has her ways." He shrugged. "Job's done and killing him and his guards really did help me." He smiled, not at what he did but at a certain _someone_. "You can come out now, **Yukinoshita Haruno**."

A woman slowly walked through the door where he came in, a devilish smile plastered on her beautiful face, "Ara, you noticed me, **Kuro Ryu**-kun?"

"You're talking to an assassin here, Haruno." He turned his body and faced her, "What're you even doing here? Didn't you broke off your engagement with the dead guy's son?"

"I did and as for your first question, I just came here to see you." Her smile widened, her eyes showed a strong affection towards this assassin.

"See me, huh?" He chuckled, "You know, my job was to kill everyone in this building-"

"And are you going to kill me, Kuro Ryu-kun?" She asked with a sweet tone, earning a sigh from the assassin.

"Although my job was that, I couldn't kill one of my precious client." He replied. "Get out of here while you still have the time. The client whom asked me to do this didn't know a Yukinoshita to be here."

"Why don't we go together? A beautiful Onee-san like me would like to have a company in her house." She winked seductively.

"Sorry, but my appearance must be hidden at all cost." He replied back. "Maybe, when I'm done with this job, I might be able to keep you company." He shrugged and went passed her, "Then again, that is **maybe**. I found this job to be quite entertaining and stress relieving."

As he continued his tracks, Haruno turned her body, still smiling. "I'm not giving up on you, my assassin~!"

* * *

**(_An hour later,_)**

**(Chiba)**

"Ah, home sweet home." A black-haired and dead fish-eyed teenager said, letting out a sigh of relieve. "First things first, MAXX Coffee." He said and lifted his arm up to show he bought cans of said drinks. "This'll be a wonderful night."

He used his keys and unlocked it. He proceeded to turn the door knob and entered into his house. He neatly placed his shoes on the shoe racks and then walked. When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw a woman who awaited his arrival with an angry look on her face.

"Hachiman," She called by his first name which meant this is not a good news. "Tell me, what did you do when you go back to your room earlier at 10 PM?"

The teenage boy known as Hachiman sighed, "I went to sleep."

"And then, how come you're outside at 12 PM? At midnight?" She asked, getting more angry by the second.

"Shizuka-nee, I just gone out to buy some drinks." He said, showing the plastic he held with cans of MAXX Coffee. "I couldn't sleep, okay? So that's why I just go out and buy a few drinks."

"You do know there are killers out there, right?" The woman known as Shizuka said, pushing on. "These psychopaths and maniacs DON'T care for people. They will kill purely for fun." The tone in her voice became stern. "I lost my best friends, your mother and father and I don't want to lose the only person whom they cared, whom I cared."

Hachiman just eyed her, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry..."

She sighed once she saw the expression he had on his face, "Just...tell me when you're going out at night, okay? I was really worried and was about to call the police if I didn't heard the front door unlocked and opened." Hachiman nodded.

She stood up from her seat, walked towards him before giving him a big hug. She rubbed his head, giving an affection she only have. Hachiman, while reluctant, just hugged back, wrapping his arm tightly around her body. Both enjoyed the warmth they gave to each other, never letting go.

"You're hopeless without me, with school and your reputation in it."

"You're hopeless without me, being unmarried and all."

* * *

_During 2021, World War III had brought the world into chaos. This had been going on for more than decades before Humanity's population was devastated. With the increasing amount of weapons, a scientist from Turkey known as Hazim Omar created something even more useful in war, more useful than even biological weapons._

_However, for more than 70 years, the World War III ended and the governments from all over the world decided to work together and fixed what they had done. The pointless war wasn't worth it and they've taken a few good steps._

_Eventually, the world was at peace._

_However, there were still corrupted politicians, corrupted companies and corporation that would soon bring chaos if not getting rid off. International assassins and hitman from all over the world had been hired. But this one assassin ranked so high he was known to be one of the Trinity, a group of powerful assassins know for their jobs to be done exactly as the clients want it to be._

_The Black Dragon..._

* * *

**End of the Prelude:**

**"The Black Dragon of Chiba"**

* * *

**Well, this is just something I wanted to write about ever since I played a good game called "Katana ZERO". It's an awesome game for those who likes pixel games. You can either buy it or just pirate it. For me, I just pirate the shit out of games. Speaking of, I recommend to also play Forager. **

**This year had a bundle of good games and I can't wait to play some new metroidvanias.**

**(And I'm still waiting for Hollow Knight: Silk Song which is going to be awesome!)**

**Apologies if my writing style is crap. I'm still quite new to fanfiction or writing, to be more specifically.**

**The transitions and the beginning and ending chapter style was mostly inspired by an author in this fanfic site. I'll let you guys guessed who it is. The Black Dragon, of course, you know who it is. I'll try to make him in character as possible, I do not know if I was able to make a good job at it in this prelude. Regardless, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Leave your thoughts, whether it is shitty or not.**

**Should I continue it or not?**

**With that, see ya.**


End file.
